POPGOES Reprinted
|genre = Point and Click |engine = GameMaker Studio 2 |cprevious = POPGOES}} POPGOES Reprinted is a cancelled hybrid project that was made up of a remake and sequel of POPGOES. It was scheduled for release in 2018. It was cancelled on November 28th, 2017, with it being publicly revealed on November 29th. Although the game was cancelled, the story is still considered canon. The content made for Reprinted was released in a POPGOES Memories project. Description POPGOES Reprinted was a hybrid project of POPGOES 1: The Blackrabbit - the remake of POPGOES and POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest - the sequel and the final game to the series. POPGOES 1: The Blackrabbit POPGOES 1: The Blackrabbit was a remake of POPGOES. The game would include updated renders, gameplay changes and more voice acting. POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest was a continuation of the Grave Ending of POPGOES. It begins a month after the first game. Gameplay Pre-Reprinted You were in the South Office (bottom of the map) of the warehouse, which is underneath the Popgoes Pizzeria. The Epitome animatronics roamed the warehouse, and you would print out Toy animatronic heads in the far left and far right sections of the building to lure the Epitomes into really long routes that wouldn’t cross into your office. If you were too slow, the Epitomes would walk through your office and you would need to hide. The Heartless animatronics would activate randomly throughout the night, which would boost their respective Epitome partner. If Heartless Popgoes woke up, Epitome Popgoes would speed up and always take the route to your office, until you deactivated Heartless Popgoes. Reprinted You were in Fritz’ office, with a staircase to the warehouse (with the Epitomes) to your left, and a doorway to the pizzeria (with the Heartlesses) to your right. You had access to three monitors. One on the left for the Epitomes, one on the right for the Heartlesses, and one in the middle for pizzeria cameras. You would use the camera to scan animatronics for "data" (you had five bars, one for each animatronic, that would fill up when you stared at the Heartless animatronics). You would then "spend" that data on mask lures in the Epitome monitor, or you could spend it to reject the "reprinting" process in the Heartless monitor. If you failed to lure the Epitomes as they ran towards you, they would spring up the staircase and kill you. If you consistently failed to reject the reprinting process for a Heartless, they would run through the office and kill you. Endings POPGOES 1 POPGOES 2 Regular Ending On the Sixth Night, Deadline is finished. In the regular ending, it's impossible to defend from him and he runs down the stairs into the warehouse, and attacks you after a couple of seconds. After your third try to beat the Sixth Night, credits roll, saying that you cannot win. Good Ending In the minigames before Night 6, you can trick WeaselWare into thinking you destroyed Fritz's nightmares of the Toys. Through this process, a phone prop in your room lights up on the Sixth Night, allowing you to shut down the WeaselWare. When you shut it down, Deadline reaches you at the top, but he freezes. Strings says one last thing to him - "You won't come back" and the game closes. Characters POPGOES 1: The Blackrabbit Due to being a remake, The Blackrabbit had all of the characters found in the original, although an minor new cast was added alongside it. * Popgoes the Weasel * Blake the Badger * Sara the Squirrel * Saffron the Squirrel * Stone the Crow * Gem Stone * Grave Stone * Strings * Simon * Fritz Glade * Bonnie Glade POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest There are 23 characters in POPGOES 2. The game introduces four new sets of animatronics: Epitomes - a new set based on the Popgoes Pizzeria animatronics and Simon; Heartless - damaged version of the POPGOES animatronics; Reprinteds - Heartless Animatronics that fixed themselves with the 3D Printers; and Cameo Animatronics - special animatronics originating from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sister locations. * Epitome Popgoes * Epitome Blake * Epitome Sara * Epitome Saffron * Epitome Stone * Heartless Popgoes * Heartless Blake * Heartless Sara * Heartless Saffron * Heartless Stone * Lillie the Lamb * Owen the Owl * Cody the Coyote * Golden Freddy * Fractured Simon/Deadline * Frayed Strings * Fritz Glade * Reprinted Animatronics * Aborted Manora Development The first teaser, introducing the game and the first version of Epitome Popgoes was released during the second day of a charity livestream led by Dawko on 30th October 2016. Later, the newer and actual version of this animatronic appeared on "STAND BY" teaser on 12th February 2017. The name "Epitome Popgoes" was revealed with the next teaser on 5th March 2017. The teaser "1984", showing the model of Lillie the Lamb was hidden on the website near the release of POPGOES Arcade 2, but it was found on 20th April 2017. The teaser introducing Heartless Blake with the title "Everything you can do, I can do better" was released on 20th May 2017. It was revealed on 10th June 2017, that the game engine for POPGOES 2 was switched from Clickteam Fusion 2.5 to GameMaker Studio 2 after some major development problems. The teaser "Don't Move" was released on 6th August 2017, introducing Epitome Blake. A new teaser was released on 20th August 2017, showing a camera feed from Car Park on 2024-11-23 02:32:09. It was an optimized version of the Car Park location to be used in POPGOES 2. The description to the teaser was revealed on Reddit as a quote of Fritz Glade. Development of POPGOES 2 was put on hiatus on 29th September 2017 due to the environment modeller leaving the team and refusing to give the already completed files to the team. Works with "The Blackrabbit" were announced at the same day, named as "POPGOES-related side project". The hiatus ended on 23rd October 2017, when it was revealed that the game was to be slimmed down and changed into the second chapter of the side project they began working on a month ago. The GameJolt page was renamed to "POPGOES 2?" and a few outdated teasers were removed. The popgo.es website went blank. A new teaser was released on 28th October 2017 during Dawko's charity livestream, showing the heads of Heartless Saffron and Heartless Sara. Between them, a magenta, cyan and yellow dots were shown. The teaser was named "CMY". After brightening, a message "ALL OF MY NIGHTMARES ARE IN THE GARDEN......." is shown, along with a white dot below the previous ones. The Epitome Blake model was revealed on a full body teaser on 27th November 2017 alongside with updated model of Epitome Popgoes. On 28th November 2017, the popgo.es website was updated, revealing the "OH NO." teaser. The word "OH" is coloured with cyan, magenta and yellow, the word "NO" is red, while the dot at the end is white. Alongside with the teaser, a text "Bound to happen" appeared in the site's title. On the 29th of November, the game was officially cancelled, with a full explanation of why alongside with an explanation of The Blackrabbit and Reprinted, including the name, logo, and general premise. Credits * Kane Carter - Director * Smashing Renders - Main enemy modeller * Wilyskytreader - Concept artist, supporter * Phisnom '''- Programmer * '''ConstaChugga - Programmer, modeller * LazyThePotato - General modeller * Unnamed - Environment modeller * Everything_Animations - Modeller * Mistberg - Modeller * HeroGollum '- Modeller * '''Garrett Tube '- Modeller * '''Gunkystuff - Modeller, animator * lucifersam01 - Animator * IvanG '''- Animator * '''TigeraRainbowra - Artist * Austin Hodge - Artist * LSFDevelopment - Pixel artist * GlitchedPie - Secondary pixel artist * Turntail '''- Concept artist * '''StupidButterfly - Concept artist * Andiematronic - Concept artist * LeafCurtain '''- Concept artist * '''Planteon - Concept artist, supporter * PulseBot - Composer * Kellen Goff - Voice actor * txike '- Feedback * '''jdal2700 '- Feedback * 'Heraga '- Feedback * 'ANGUs GAMEs '- Feedback * '''Sprongtrop - Feedback * Pokefan993 '- Feedback * '''Nikolaevous '- Feedback * '''Colatiel - Feedback * Emilmacko '''- Feedback * '''Nikson - Feedback Teasers EpitomePopgoes.png|Epitome Popgoes' name reveal teaser EpitomePopgoes_bright.png|Epitome Popgoes' name reveal teaser brightened Lillie.jpg|Lillie the Lamb's teaser EpitomePopgoes_Final.png|Epitome Popgoes' full body reveal Carpark_teaser.png|Car Park camera teaser HSaraffron_teaser.png|Heartless Sara and Saffron Teaser Epitomeblakepopteaser.png|Epitome Popgoes' and Epitome Blake's full body teaser Ohno.png|"OH NO." teaser Outdated Teasers P2_firstteaser.png|First Epitome Popgoes' teaser (Outdated model) Standby.png|STAND BY teaser Heartless_teaser.png|"Everything you can do, I can do better" teaser Dontmove_teaser.png|"Don't Move" teaser Source Code Teasers Along with the teasers, there were multiple messages hidden in the source code of the http://popgo.es website. The first one, that appeared along with the first Epitome Popgoes teaser was "cold metal_forest of (hearts + minds)". Later, after the "STAND BY" teaser was posted, a new source code was added. After the release of the second Epitome Popgoes teaser, a website address appeared in the source code, http://popgo.es/eye/, where after inputting a password "deadcanon", the name reveal teaser was shown. After Heartless Blake teaser was shown, there was a new, longer message hidden in the source code. A new message was released along with the "Don't Move" teaser on the 5th August 2017. Gallery popgoesreprintedcancelled.png|POPGOES Reprinted Logo including logos of both parts of the game Pre-Reprinted_menu.png|The Pre-reprinted Main Menu reprinted logo.jpg|The Logo Without the Cancelled Text Trivia Navigation Category:Games Category:POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest Category:Upcoming games